The Buddy System
The Buddy System is the 31st episode of The Venture Bros. and is part of Season 3. Plot The episode begins with a commercial for Rusty's Day Camp for Boy Adventurers. It cuts to Dr. Venture sitting at an autograph table on the front lawn of the Venture compound voicing his appreciation for his fans to a less than impressed Brock. They are approached by Tim-Tom and Kevin, the Murderous Moppets, who are disguised as children to infiltrate the day camp for The Monarch. Only Brock sees through their deception. Billy Quizboy, Action Johnny, The Order of the Triad and the Ghost Pirate Captain are all hosting booths at the day camp where they make presentations to the kids. Johnny is now clean from narcotics but he is still highly unstable. Hank and Dean meet another teenager named Dermott Fictel who wears an army jacket and is a rude, obnoxious, pathological liar. Dermott impresses Hank by boasting that his father is in black ops and he never met him, but Dean does not like him. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch catches The Monarch talking to Tim Tom and Kevin on his laptop and accuses him of arching Dr. Venture again. She has also designed a new costume which is more butterfly themed than the previous one. Brock is confronted by Dermott while giving a Judo demonstration. Dermott smugly insists that his hands are registered as deadly weapons by the government and that he could easily defeat Brock in combat. Brock is clearly angered, but is interrupted before he can do violence against the teenager by Dr. Venture, who picks up all the kids on a people mover and takes them to see his father's bio dome. Hank and Dermott insult Dr. Venture during the ride on the people mover. Everything goes horribly wrong in the bio-dome and one of the children is mauled to death by some sort of ape creature. Billy Quizboy and Dr. Venture manage to escape with the rest of the children intact, but Billy loses his mechanical hand in the process. Brock seeks advice from Dr. Orpheus concerning his frustration with the obnoxious Dermott. He concludes that, while it is wrong to do violence to Dermott himself, it would be okay to get another kid to do it. He attempts to train Dean to beat up Dermott. Dean proves too physically pathetic to do so. Unable to find Hank, he attempts to recruit the Murderous Moppets for this purpose, but decides against it when they imply they will stab the boy to death. He also tells the Monarch through Tim-Tom's spy camera that Doctor Venture misses him. All of the characters meet up at the main stage for the big day camp finale, in which Action Johnny is joined by a special guest, Dr. Z. Johnny has a complete breakdown and has to be carried away by Brock. Dermott makes fun of Brock to Hank, Dean and Triana Orpheus, who are all sitting in the stands. When Dermott insults Triana, Dean becomes enraged and beats Dermott badly with his fists. Dr. Venture wants to break up the fight, but a smiling Brock keeps him back, insisting that kids will be kids. Suddenly, Sergeant Hatred arrives on the hovertank and his henchmen attack the Venture compound's shrubbery. Brock kills one of his henchmen and Sergeant Hatred and Dr. Venture call a time out to discuss the indiscretion. They conclude that Hatred misread his arching schedule and attacked at the wrong time. Rusty introduces Hatred to Dr. Z, his childhood hero, and a good time is had by all. At the end of the night parents are picking up their kids on the steps of the Venture Compound. Dr. Venture has cloned the dead child and manages to fool the parents into believing the clone is the original, despite it being barely viable. Hank talks to his new friend Dermott some more before Dermott gets into a car with his mom, whose face is hidden in darkness. She asks if he met "him," to which Dermott replies "Yeah, he was okay. Are you sure he's my real father?" In the post-credits scene, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch congratulates and embraces the Moppets for a job well done, saying they were "perfect as always". The moppets comment on her new costume and secretly leer at her. Cultural references *In a rather blatant self-reference joke, Dr. Venture contemptuously dismisses the idea of a cartoon series called "The Venture Bros." *Action Johnny is Jonny Quest, and Dr. Z is meant to be Dr. Zin, one of Jonny Quest's archnemeses. *The words and bizarre sentence structure that Dr. Venture uses to try and talk to the gorilla are take from Koko The Gorilla and her online chat on AOL. His insistence that he "needs a kitten" is also a reference to Koko. *Dermott says that Triana looks like a Suicide Girl, a reference to an erotic Web site featuring pinups of goth/alternative girls such as Triana. *Brock's Yeti costume may be a reference to obscure WCW wrestler the Yeti, who was bandaged up and looked like a mummy instead of a Yeti. Brock's costume was a Yeti wrapped in mummy bandages. *When asked by a camper "what happened to him" since his identity as Rusty as a boy, Dr. Venture responses, "I left Neverland and married Wendy," a Peter Pan reference used commonly as a metaphor for growing up. * Dermott states when drawing his pellet gun that "Mr Action has just joined the server", a reference to Counter Strike and other online first person shooters. A number of references involve the Pirate Captain: *The Pirate Captain's exhibit aims to cultivate interest in small-time diversionary menace (as opposed to the decidedly more grandiose career of super-villainy)... "chasing off meddlin' kids, and wearing rubber masks." This of course was his own vocation (in which he was admittedly unsuccessful) in Ghosts of the Sargasso. The Captain then gives several instances of this endeavor, straight from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: **A ghost miner 49er is from "Mine Your Own Business" **The ghost pirate captain is Redbeard from "Go Away, Ghost Ship" *The Pirate Captain claims he has met Cher, and "the guy who did the voice for Inspector Gadget" (Don Adams). Both Cher and Adams made guest appearances on The New Scooby-Doo Movies. * The Pirate Captain also expresses admiration for his career by noting he looks like Johnny Depp, an obvious reference to the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' films. *During the snapshots The Pirate Captain poses like rum mascot Captain Morgan. *Dr. Venture warns a child not to touch a purple flower as it will make him sterile; this may be a reference to the James Bond film Moonraker, where a similar flower is a large plot device. Goofs * Dean gives Dermott a pretty bad beating (a black eye, facial bruises and a busted lip) at 5:30pm. Yet his mother picks him up at twilight (2 hours later at most), and Dermott doesn't have a mark on him. Production notes * One of the animation directors (Kimson Albert) has a "nickname" inserted into his credits. The nickname is an unusual line or word from the preceding episode. For "The Buddy System" the credit reads Kimson "Spinning Murder Top" Albert. The Buddy System